


The small hours

by Merenwen76



Series: Of Wolf and Men [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Bonding, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: „It’s called bonding for a reason!“
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Of Wolf and Men [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643338
Comments: 25
Kudos: 284





	The small hours

**Author's Note:**

> I am overwhelmed by the amount of wonderful comments i received in the last weeks. Thank you for your support. I am happy to continue this wonderful verse.  
> This chapter is also written for the Sunday morning porn club, so I hope you enjoy it. If so please let me now. Comments are my fuel and it makes me really happy. 
> 
> A big big „Thank you“ to my wonderful beta Jerzcaligrl and my amazing artist darklittleheart96 !!

[ ](https://ibb.co/DfCW2yp)

Sam's eyes are a mirror to his soul. The first time Sam looked at him, his eyes were blue. Deep blue like an ocean. Big, questioning, curious. And Dean wanted to show him everything. Be there for him, play with him, teach him. Be the proud big brother. Sam's eyes laugh. They were sparkling and everyone around him was laughing with him. 

When Sam is sad, his eyes turn brown. They get dark and still. And Dean wanted to comfort him. Wanted to dry his tears and tell him that everything's gonna be alright. Wanted to make him happy again. Suddenly he had to be a mum, a teacher, a protector, a fighter, whether he wanted to or not.

When Sam is angry, his eyes turn green. Not as green as Dean's, it's more like a sparkle. 

And Dean wants to mediate, wants to make things better, to reassure Sam.

  
  


When Sam is happy, his eyes glisten in all of the colors. And Dean could stare at them for hours. 

When Sam is aroused, his pupils are wide open. They're staring at Dean. His cheeks are flushed, his lips a dark pink. His breathing is rapid and his chest rises and falls quickly. A fine film of sweat forms on his body and tastes so good on Dean's tongue. 

Dean's taking his time. Slowly his tongue slides over Sam's body. Over his legs, his hipbone. He bites the soft part right above it. 

He sucks on it, biting it, leaving a hickey mark. Every part of Sam is his, and Dean loves to mark Sam's body. He digs his nose into Sam's pubic hair. Breathes his intense and so unique scent. 

Sam is restless beneath him, his cock is hard and twitches with every touch of Dean. For a moment, Dean gives in. With his tongue, his licks the precome from the tip of Sam's cock. Places a soft kiss on the dark, red head and sucks at the crown. The sounds Sam makes cause his own cock to get even harder. 

"Dean, please!" Sam is aroused, very aroused. Which is like a new world wonder. The boy seems to never be satisfied. They've barely left the room in days. Showering, eating, fucking, and maybe a quick cell phone check. At least until Dean threw the damn thing against the wall. 

"It's called bonding for a reason!" Dean mumbles. 

"This could be important, Dean." Sam tried to make a quick objection, but he couldn't remember what he wanted to say as soon as Dean's mouth slid back over his shaft.

Because, here's the thing. Dean's also insatiable. And his stamina is never-ending. It's not just the divine, mind-blowing sex.  _ Okay _ , it's the root cause. But in the last few days, it's like they've grown even closer together. As if their souls have connected on a level that would be almost frightening, if it weren't so miraculous. They feel each other, hear each other, images and emotions appear in Dean's head that are not his . When he touches Sam, it's like he's feeling himself. When Sam comes, something explodes inside of Dean. 

And then there are their wolves. 

When they both were accidentally bitten, Dean couldn’t imagine that he would ever accept this beast inside him.

An Alpha wolf. 

He refused to call himself Alpha at first. It was  _ the wolf inside him  _ \- unpredictable, quick-tempered, domineering. Then it became  _ my wolf _ \-- temperamental, playful, alert. And one day it became a part of him. The wolf inside him became his nature. They became a unit. He had even started to shift regularly in the last few days. 

Whereas Sam seems to have no problems, Dean struggles a lot. But Sam was always more rational. He reads about it, studies it, and tries to make Dean as comfortable as possible with his Alpha nature. Just as Sam's wolf has become a part of Sam. 

And not just that.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Dean's mouth wanders over Sam's belly. He peppers the light bump with kisses. Sam is still muscular and solid, but there are little changes. It's as if his skin is getting softer. Dean caresses the little baby bump with his nose. He can really smell them. New life is growing under Sam's skin. Life that he, Dean, planted there. Something they both created. Unconscious and unintended, but so beautiful. Their babies. Dean can't tell the scents yet, nor can Sam tell clearly how many there are. One thing is certain, there is more than one. So small, but already there. 

Dean never thought there would be anything he could love as much as Sam. With the same destructive passion. But he knows for sure, he would die in a heartbeat to protect those little ones. He looks up to Sam, his Sam. They communicate without words. Their minds can hear each other.  _ I love you _ aren’t simply words anymore, it has become a feeling as well. The lines are fluid. It's not scary, it's comforting. 

  
  


Sam's hand grips Dean's short hair. Directs him back to his cock. Dean smiles at his impatient, little tease.

Bit by bit he glides his lips over Sam's long shaft. Lets his tongue slide over Sam's heavy balls until they are wet. Carefully he sucks in one of the balls, continues to massage the sensitive flesh with his tongue until he releases it with a plop. 

"Oh, fuck yes." Sam moans, throws his head to the side and bites his lower lip.

"Let me hear you, baby. Don't hold back." Dean loves to hear Sam, loves his cries and his whimpers. 

Sam opens his legs wider, giving Dean more room for his tongue. And Dean knows how to use it. Licks further over the soft skin of Sam's balls, glides deeper, over Sam's perineum, sucking at it, forcing deep moans out of Sam`s mouth.

Dean's hands wander over Sam's legs until they are in the back of Sam's knees and lift and spread Sam's legs up and apart. Dean wants more, needs the intense taste. His tongue slides over Sam's hole, and the lust makes his cock drip with precome while inhaling deeply the smell that drives him wild. Musky, earthy, and Sam.

Clear slick drips constantly from Sam's puckered hole, not as intense as when Sam is in heat, but it's still the side effect of Sam's Omega wolf. And even though it took Dean a while to accept it, nothing turns him on more than the taste of that clear nectar on his tongue. 

Sam reaches under his knees himself, pulls them as close as possible to his body to present Dean with his leaking hole. 

Dean knows how much it excites his brother. Eagerly Dean feeds on the slick, licks with his flat tongue over the warm hole, only to suck, nibble, and drive Sam into ecstasy again. 

"Dean, please, please." Sam is just a quivering, groaning mess. Satisfied with his current work, Dean slowly slurps over Sam's balls again, along the entire long, velvety shaft until his lips enclose again the mushroom head of Sam's cock.

  
  


While slowly, inch by inch, Dean lets Sam‘s hard cock slide over his tongue and deep down into his throat, he moves his index and middle finger along the wet, dripping rim. 

Dean hums around the hard cock, which fills his mouth completely. He knows how the addition of the light vibrations make his brother moan. Dean’s fingers slap lightly against the already supersensitive hole and cause another electric shower through Sam's body.

"Dean, God, Dean !" But Dean doesn't even think about releasing Sam's sweet agony. On the contrary. He feels Sam's glans pressing against his throat and swallows around it to increase the pressure. At the moment Sam's muscles tense up, he presses his first finger deep into the warm entrance. A fresh gush of slick flows over Dean's finger, only proving to him even more how beautifully Sam's body reacts to the "treatment". Dean hollows his cheeks and bobs his head up and down the long thick dick, while he inserts a second finger. 

Sam wiggles and moans in pleasure. „Dean, fuck I can't, I cant.“

Dean runs his plush lips one more time over the hard shaft before he lets it slap against Sam's belly.

„Oh you can take it Sam. I know you can take a lot more. In fact I think,“ he shoves a third finger into the wet hole and Sam screams out. “You. Don’t. Want. Me. To. Stop. At. All.“ With every word he forces his finger deeper inside the used hole, seeks for Sam's prostate, and milks waves and waves of precome out of the deep red cock. 

„Oh God!“ Sam's eyes roll back, and his mouth is wide open, Dean grips tight around the base of Sam's throbbing cock. „Not yet, sweetheart.“ Dean waits until Sam's breath becomes stable again, then he rises up and positions himself between Sam's legs. He dips his cock against the shiny, slick entrance and softly presses just the head into the rim. „That what you want, sweetheart? Want my cock deep inside you. Wanna feel my knot again.

„Do it, please Dean.“ 

Dean glides deeper into Sam. Slowly, carefully, to let Sam adjust to the pressure. But his little Brother is too impatient. Begs for more. 

„Fuck me!“ Sam bites his lips, then he opens his eyes, dark lust-blown pupils fixating on Dean. „Need you, Alpha, need all of you.“

Dean still shivers at those words. Sam is submitting completely to him. Presenting his neck and his hole, all for Dean to use and take it. 

Dean's eyes shimmer red. He knows he can't hold his Alpha back much longer. 

Sam always says to let it happen, not fight it anymore. Dean's afraid of himself, but Sam, he smells so good, so welcoming, so willing. 

Sam needs it, begs for it. His Omega wants it.

"Dean, let go." Sam moans under him. His naked body wrapped around him.

"Sammy, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You won't. I’m not glass. Needs more than an Alpha to break me." he winks. 

Sam reaches out for Dean's neck and pulls him down for a hard and demanding kiss. Opens his mouth and seeks Dean’s tongue to suck on it while Dean pumps into him. But that's obviously not enough, provocatively, he bites into Dean's lower lip until he tastes blood.

"I need you." Sam moans into Dean’s mouth.

"I need you, Alpha."

A last wall breaks inside Dean. A deeper rumble echoes from his throat.

And Dean lets go.

Deep, red eyes looking down on his rebellious Omega.

„Turn around.“ Dean's voice is raw. Sam shivers.

„Turn around and present Omega .“ His voice is deeper and only a rumble. His tone is demanding, no backtalk.

Sam licks his lips sensually. Then he gracefully snakes his long body under Dean, sliding on all fours a little further across the bed before bending his muscular upper body forward. He kneels and stretches his butt towards his Alpha. 

Challengingly, he looks over his shoulder.

"Take me."

The sight makes Dean's mouth water, his Omega before him, submitting gracefully. 

Once more he pulls the firm buttocks apart, once more he licks over the rosy, wet flesh of the rim, then without further warning, plunges firmly and deeply into Sam.

Again and again he fucks Sam, holding his hip with one hand and pressing Sam deeper into the mattress with the other.

"That's what you need, isn't it! Say it, that's what you want from me." Dean's cock is wet from Sam's slick, his balls wet, slapping against Sam's, but he's not holding back. Deeper and deeper he pushes into his Omega.

"You want me to fuck you, you want me to ram you hard? You're begging for my cock, aren't you?

Sam seems enraptured. Moaning and panting, he lies under Dean, but he spreads his legs wider, wants more, needs more. 

"Fuck, look at you," Dean gasps with exertion, but he maintains the pace. "So willing, so needy? Need my knot so bad. 

"Dean, I..."

"Say it Omega, say what you need." Dean feels his knot pop out, knows he's not gonna last much longer. 

  
  


"Knot me Alpha !" Sam whimpers.

Dean slides his fingers over Sam's used rim, picks up slick and bends forward to stroke Sam's rock hard cock. 

"I will fill you with my come. You belong to me mate, only me. I wanna keep getting you pregnant, so beautiful, can't wait until you're plump and round with my puppies."

With a scream, Sam comes. Spurt after spurt shoots out of his cock until his legs start shaking.

Dean is unstoppable. He grabs Sam's hips and keeps pushing further and further into Sam. His knot fills Sam's hole , anchoring itself deeply into Sam, and with animalistic violence he bends over Sam and bites his neck again. 

Renews the Claiming Bite. 

Defends his property. 

Mate. 

Mine.

  
  


Breathing heavily Dean slowly comes to. 

Frightened about his feelings he would like to get away from Sam, but his knot will bind them together for a while. 

As he tries to raise his upper body, Sam reaches behind him and grabs Dean's neck.

"No, stay like this, please." Sam is also out of breath.

Dean looks sympathetically at the bleeding wound. Instinctively, he begins to lick over it. It will heal. 

The mark will stay. 

"I'm sorry." He glides slightly to one side to release the pressure from Sam's stomach. Yet he holds Sam firmly in his arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Told you, I'm pregnant, but not made of sugar." Sam's words give Dean the shivers. 

"What I said..." reluctantly, Dean strokes Sam's belly.

"Was so damn hot!" Sam finishes the sentence for him.

"Really?" Dean raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah." Sam turns his head and searches for Dean's lips.

"I love you, Sammy." 

Sam, brother, lover, mate, soul.

Sam looks at him.

"I love you, too."

When Sam loves, his eyes shimmer golden.


End file.
